0o
by Nobody 08
Summary: Ummm.... Randomness at Starbuck's, and then it goes on from there. Third chapter has yaoi, but it's got a warning so you can skip it!
1. Starbuck's?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Homestarrunner. Which is the crackaly whale part, and the Europapian lobster.

* * *

Sooo... I wanted to write a random fanfic... so here I go!

* * *

On Destiny Islands, Sora, Kairi, and Riku siting front of a Starbuck's, drinking individual drinks. Kairi has a dark coffee with creamer. Riku has a vanilla frappacinno. Sora has... something green and slimey.

"Sora... what is that?" Kairi asks.

"I dunno." says Sora.

"You don't know what it is, but you're still drinking it?" Riku asks.

THE GUY BEHIND THE COUNTER SAID IT WOULD GIVE ME SUPUR POWURRS!!!" Sora screams.

"What?" Riku asks, "Super powers? It's more likely to kill you!"

Sora suddenly takes off and flies through the roof. Kairi looks up.

"Wait... aren't we outside? Where did that roof come from... AND WHEN DID WE GET A STARBUCK'S, ANYWAY?!" Kairi asks. Riku shugs.

"There's one across the street, too." Riku says. Sora falls from the sky and blows up the Starbuck's across the street.

"Okay, not anymore..." Riku says.

"HEY GUYS!!" Sora shouts.

"You realize the owner of the Starbuck's is about to kick your ass, right?" Riku asks.

"Really? Can I watch?" Sora asks. Riku smacks his head.

"Sora?"

"YEA!!!"

"You really are stupid, aren't you?"

"LOOK OUT!!" shouts Kairi. A gaint Starbuck's robot suddenly lands in front of Sora.

"I'm going to eat you!" says the robot, "Er, I mean DEFEAT YOU!"

"Wwwwwhhyyyy???" asks Sora.

"Because you killed my Starbuck's, that's why!" says the robot.

"But, you own this one too." Riku says, pointing to the Starbuck's behind him.

"Yeah, but... ummm... YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSIGHT... I MEAN INSIGNIFICANCE, I MEAN..."

"Insurgance?" Riku suggests.

"Insult?" asks Kairi.

"In-" Sora begins.

"ENOUGH!!" bellows the robot, and swipes at Riku. Sora somehow blocks it.

Sora is standing next to Riku, holding back the robot's hand with the Keyblade.

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY RIKU BUT ME!!!!" Sora screams at the robot, and jumps into an epic battle, to which Kairi and Riku pay no attention.

" 'No one touches my Riku but me'?" Kairi asks Riku. Riku rubs the back of his neck.

"Ummm..." he says, "long story." Sora returns, somehow victorious over the coffee robot.

"NOONE!!!" He shouts. Suddenly, the pilot of the robot crawls out of the cockpit.

"Wait..." says Sora, "Isn't is spelled C-O-C-P-I-T? Or is it C-O-K-P-I-T?"

"Shhh!!" Riku tells Sora, covering his mouth, "Before the authoress becomes angry, and comes down on you like a ton of bricks!!"

"Wait, or did I spell it wrong because the correct spelling is just odd?" Sora asks Riku.

"Whatever, just come sit down before something happens, like..."

The pilot of the coffee robot dumps a bunch of coffee onto Sora.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAHAHHHHAHAAAHH!!!!! I'M MEEEELLLLLLTTTINNNGGG!!! OH, WHAT A WORLD, WHAT A WORLD!!!!" Sora screams, dramaticly falling to the ground.

"Like that." Riku says

"..." Kairi says. "How come the coffee robot couldn't shoot coffee in the first place?"

"Grrr..." the pilot says, "I don't know!"

"Sora, you're not dead, you know that?" Riku asks.

"I'm not?" Sora asks, "Are you sure?"

"Sora, I'm pretty sure you're not dead." Riku says.

"Okay. If you say so!" Sora says, getting up.

Riku goes -.-;... If you can see it. The program has problems with these faces sometimes.

"Wow, Riku! your good at making weird faces!" Sora shouts.

Kairi decided to take a nap because she was tired of waiting for her parts, so I'm replacing her with Axel, 'cuz he's cool.

"What the hell...!" Axel shouts, "How did I get here?!"

"AXEL!!!" shouts Sora, and clings to Axel's leg.

"Get off of me you retard!!" Axel shouts and flings Sora off.

"Kairi fell asleep," says Sora, pointing at Kairi sleeping on the ground, "so the authoress brought you in instead."

"Grrrr... I'll get you, Kairi! And your little dog too!"

Axel walks over to Kairi and takes Kairi's little dog.

"What? I didn't know Kairi had a little dog!" Riku says.

"That's because I'm not Kairi's, you idiots." says the dog from Axel's arms, "and I'm not a dog, either." Axel puts the dog down. The dog then undergos a transformation...

"Zexion!" Axel shouts.

"Right." Zexion says, "I came here as a dog so I could get all the things that people drop, or throw away in that trash bin, over there."

"Wait..." Riku says, "That's where I put Sora's mystery substance!"

"What?" Zexion has only enough time to say before he flies all the way up to Europa.

"Maybe he'll bring back a Europapian lobster!" Sora shouts.

"Sora, what are you talking about?" Riku asks.

"The authoress said Zexion went to Europa! I want a Europapian lobster!" Sora shouts.

"Let's play a trick on Kairi." Riku says.

"Why?" Sora asks.

"Because she was the first one to fall asleep at a sleep-over." Riku says.

"But... we're not at a sleep-over." Axel says.

"Then where'd she get the sleeping bag from?" Riku asks. Everyone looks over at Kairi, who is sleeping on the rubble from the robot fight snugly, in a red sleeping bag.

"Hmmm... You may have a point there." Axel says.

"You just want to get back at her because she brought you into this story!" Sora says to Axel.

"Yeah, but she chose the worst time to bring me into a story, I was in the middle of something. Otherwise I would have been all for it." Axel explains.

"What were you doing?" Sora asks.

"Uhmmm... well... I uhh..." Axel says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"He was probably in the middle of almost kissing Roxas." Riku says.

"HEY!!" Axel shouts.

_How did he know?!_ Axel thinks to himself.

"Anyway, what do you think we should do to Kairi?" Riku asks.

"I've got it!" says Sora.

"Okay, Sora, I'm listening..." says Riku.

"So here's what we do..." says Sora.

----Later, at Kairi's house----

"Oh, geez, did I fall asleep? And... what's that smell?" Kairi asks, getting out of her bed.

----In a tree putside Kairi's window----

"Haha, this is great! Sora, you're brilliant!" Riku says.

"Really?" asks Sora.

"No, not really, but you are for now." Riku says.

"Yeah, I should get Namine some dragon dung, and see what she does with it." Axel says. Riku and Sora look at him oddly.

"She'd end up doing this too, but I don't know who she'd do it to." Axel says.

"W'ever." Riku says.

"Riku?" Axel asks.

"Yeah?" Riku responds.

"Never say that again." Axel says.

"Okay, it was stupid anyway." Riku agrees.

Sora sits with a pair of binoculars, watching Kairi.

"GUYS! SHE'S GOING FOR IT!!!" Sora shouts.

"Not so loud! She'll catch us for sure." Riku says, and looks through the window.

----In Kairi's room----

_Hmmm... my clothes are flithy. But that's what you get from sleeping in rubble. I should probably shower, too._ Kairi thinks.

Kairi reaches for her dresser drawer...

----In the tree----

"Axel! She's going for it!" Riku says, "Be ready!"

"Got it!" says Axel.

----In Kairi's room----

"IEEEEEIIEIIIIEIEIIEIIEIEEEEIEIIEIEEEEEEEEEIEIEIEEEEE!!!!!" Kairi screams.

For inside the drawer lies no clothing, but instead a pile of dogcrap. Kairi looks out the window to see if the perpatrators stayed to watch, but no one was there.

----In Sora's room----

All three of the perpatrators are on the floor, laughing their heads off.

"Sora, that was brilliant!!" Axel shouts.

"Yeah, who thought you could come up with that!!!" Riku says.

"Heehee, yeah..." Sora says. He can't help but wonder what she might eventually do to them.

----Back at Starbucks----

Zexion falls from the sky and lands in an empty field with a random crackaly drive-thru whale.

"Sever your leg please, sir." The whale says to Zexion.

"Did you just ask me to sever my leg?" Zexion asks the whale.

"Sever your leg, please. It's the greatest day." The whale says. Zexion notices a purple lobster on his head, polka-dotted with yellow spots. The lobster pops it's leg off.

The whale then takes them both in it's mouth, and flies away. Zexion warps back onto the field.

"That was strange." Zexion says.

* * *

**End

* * *

**... I was bored. XD 


	2. Wait a minute, what's going on?

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH, and this craziness is from the slightly weird part of my brainworms.

* * *

**

I'm bored, soooo...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kairi, Axel, Sora and Riku are sitting eating ice-creams.

"Hey! What am I still doing here?" Axel says.

Ping!!

Axel is suddenly gone.

"Huh? Where'd Axel go?" Riku asks, " there wasen't even a darkness effect or anything." Sora shrugs.

"He probably went to see if he could get Roxas to make out with him again." Sora suggests.

"Probably true..." Kairi says.

_Meanwhile..._

(I am an Akuroku fan, by the way.)

"IT WAS CONSENTUAL!!! CONSENTUAL!!!" Axel screams at the cop that's pushing him into the police car.

"Tell that to the judge, Mr. Molester." The cop responds.

Another cop is standing next to Roxas, listening to his side of the story.

"AND THEN HE WAS ALL ON ME AND GOING FOR MY PANTS AND...AND...!!!!" Roxas shouts to the cop.

"It's alright, son. He won't get you anymore." says the cop.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID LAST TIME!!!" screams Roxas.

_Back at the ice-cream place..._

"Whatever, I just hope I don't have to bail him out again." Riku says.

"?" says Kairi.

"Last time he tried to make out with Roxas, he got caught by the cops and needed bailing." Riku explains. Sora chokes on his ice-cream because he was eating it when he started laughing.

"Hmm. Sora's dead." Riku says.

"SORA!!" shouts Kairi, and Riku slaps her before she gets up to run over to him.

"RETARD! DO YOU NOT KNOW THE ESSENTIAL RULES OF KINGDOM HEARTS GAMEPLAY?! He'll dissapear, sure, but then he'll pick 'continue' and come running from over there." Riku says, pointing.

"HI GUYS!!!" Sora says, running from over there.

Kairi's face: 0.0

"Hey! You're good at making weird faces too!!" Sora tells Kairi.

"WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD!!!" Kairi shouts.

"I'm the sidekick, I don't die." says Sora. Riku slaps him.

"No, you idot! You're the main character, you're the only one that _does _die, everyone else just faints." Riku explains.

"Ooohhhhh, right, right." Sora says. Then he thinks for a minute. I know. He _thinks._

"Hey, Riku?" he asks.

"What?" Riku asks.

"How do you get the hippo into the swimsuit?" Sora asks.

Riku just looks at Sora in disbelief. Then smirks. Then looks over at Kairi.

"Kai! Did you hear what he just said? You owe me five bucks!!" Riku shouts. Kairi forks over the money.

_**What is this all about? This was not part of the story! And Sora, you can't get a hippo into a swimsuit.**_

"Gasp! The authoress speaks!" says Sora.

"Kairi and I decided to have a bet on if it was even possible for Sora to say something completely random." Riku explains.

pOp!

"What! Where am I?" asks Demyx.

_**Kairi fell asleep again, and Axel is in jail, so I brought you into my story, Demyx. I hope that's okay.**_

"Oh, okay. I wasn't doing much anyway." Demyx says, because he's cool and forgiving like that.

"WHAT!!! AXEL'S IN JAIL!!! CRAP, THERE GOES MY VACATION MONEY!!!!" Riku screams, and then begins twitching and foaming at the mouth. Then he collapses in a heap, twitching.

_**Oh, gosh. Let's get a doctor in here.**_

pOoF!

"Hmmm..." Dr. House says, looking around. He rasies his eyebrows when he looks at Riku "He's gone insane." he comments.

_**Yeah, see, that's why I brought you here.**_

"Well, that was stupid." House says.

_**What?**_

"I can't do much here, I'm a cripple for Pete's sake." House says.

"Heehee...Pete was retarded." Sora says, and Demyx slaps him.

_**Thanks, Demyx. Alright, I'll take you and everyone else back to your hospital, House!!!**_

"Great." House says, "How am I going to explain that we're treating video game characters, too?"

"I dunno. Who needs treatment?" Riku asks.

Sora: 00

"OMG, RIKU!!! I THOGHT U WER DEAD!" Sora screams, hugging Riku.

"Well, I'm no longer needed." House says.

_**-sigh- FINE!!! Bye, House.**_

PoOf!

"You already used poof!" Sora shouts.

Riku slaps his hand over Sora mouth.

"Sssshhhhh! Before the authoress kills you!" Riku says.

"...Where's Kairi?" Demyx asks.

_**Funny you should ask...**_

_Meanwhile..._

Kairi wakes and bumps her head on something while getting up.

"ooohhhh..." she says, rubbing her head. She looks up to find that she hit a ladder of some sort.

She stands and walks forward alittle, just to fall into a gap int the floor that she missed.

_Sploosh!!_

She lands in icky green water.

"Eewwww...Wait...Is that...Oh, oh no...No..." Kairi looks around her surrounding to confirm her suspitions. She's right.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" NOT AGAIN!!! I WILL GET THOSE TWO IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!!!!" Kairi screams to the curved ceiling, for she is in the last place any of us would want to be, ever. Unless your about to be streached into five peices, but that's not the point. The point is...

Kairi is in the sewers, having landed face first into the water. Gross, huh?

_Back to the others..._

_**Okay... I'm done with Kairi now.**_

"Done with Kairi?" Demyx asks, "What did you do to her?"

Suddenly, Kairi falls on Sora, wet and all.

All except for the unconcious Sora and Kairi: "EEEEEWWWWW!!!!"

"What's that smell?" Demyx asks.

"You didn't do that, did you?" Riku asks.

_**No, I didn't. The sewer I put her in did.**_

"WHAT!" Riku shouts, "Now she's going to think we did it!!"

_**Really? I didn't think of that. I am the authoress, after all.**_

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" Kairi screams, summoning her keyblade. She stops, suddenly, looking at her flowery Keyblade. "You know what?"

_**What?**_

"I hate this Keyblade. Would you mind switching it to something cooler?" Kairi asks.

_**No problem.**_

Kairi's stupid flowery Keyblade suddenly changes to the Ultima weapon.

"Now THAT'S what I'm talking about!! Thanks, authoress!!" Kairi says.

_**Aww...don't mention it. Here, have a cookie too.**_

"YYYAAAAAYYYY!!!!" Kairi says, grabbing the cookie, then eating it and charging at Riku and Sora.

"Run, Forrest! Run!" Riku shouts.

And Sora ran like the wi-and. And then Demyx sat to watch. Suddenly, Demyx was put into a recliner.

_**Sorry to drag you into this. Popcorn?**_

Demyx smiles, grabbing the popcorn.

"Thanks much." He says, eating the popcorn as Kairi starts beating on Riku.

"OMG!!! KAIRI!!! THE KEYBLADE DOSEN'T GO THERE!!!!" Sora screams to Kairi over Riku's shreiks of pain.

"You're next!" Kairi says, placing the Keyblade in a ready position. Sora looks down at the unconsious Riku.

"Noone...touches...my...RIKU!!!!! RRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Sora screams, summoning his Fenrir. He flips his Keyblade so that it's pointed at Kairi from next to his face. Kairi rolls out of the way of Sora's guard break, and blocks his slashing spin. She then does a spin of her own and knocks Sora's feet out from under him with her Keyblade. Sora looks up at her, frightened. Kairi point her Keyblade at Sora's neck.

"Sora... I AM YOUR FATHER!1!!" Kairi shouts.

"NOOOOOO!!!! That's impossible!!" Sora responds.

"Wow. That was weird." Demyx says, just before cringing from what Kairi does to make Sora battered and bruis-ed. Kairi looks over at Demyx.

"Let's go shopping." Kairi says.

"wOOt!!" Demyx says.

Demyx and Kairi do a victory shopping leap before leaving arm in arm.

----At the store----

Kairi and Demyx are shopping, and I decided to play the shopping song by the Barenaked Ladies.

_Everything will always be alright, I think it's gonna be alright. Everything will always be alright, when we go shopping._

"Wow, cool song!" Kairi says.

"Yeah, we should do a... what are those things called..." Demyx says.

"A... ummm... I can't think of the word either, but I know what you're talking about." Kairi says.

**_If you readers know the word, feel free to tell me, because I think of it either. But to do one, I'd have to be able to draw. It would be better that way._**

"If you say so." Demyx says, scratching his head, "HEY! Let's look at the jewlery! I love shiny things!"

"Okay!" Kairi says, ad skipps over to the jewlery with Demyx.

**_And that, true believers, is the end._**

**_I've always wanted to say that. (n.n)

* * *

_**

wOOt! 


	3. Start parody

Hey, I'm bored again, soooo...

* * *

"What do you think?" Demyx asks, doing a little fasion show for Kairi. 

Demyx is trying on a disco suit. Bell bottoms and everything.

"I think it looks kind of good on you, but you'll never wear it without embarrasing yourself." she says.

"Hmm, you're right." Demyx says.

_PING!_

Roxas logged in

"What? How do you log in to real life? And you can't warp, so how'd you get here?" Demyx asks.

Roxas simply shrugs, chewing on a stick of gum. He then squirlishly looks around, as if expecting someone to suddenly jump him. He looks scans Demyx up and down, and smirks.

"Niiiiice suit, Elvis." he says, and looks around again.

"What's with you, Secret Squirrel?" Kairi asks.

"Is that really how you spell squirrel?" Demyx asks, questioning my spelling ability.

_Yes, it is. Don't question me. I don't really like that disco suit, so I'm going change your clothes._

"HEY THAT ISN'T..." Demyx begins to protest, but instantly find himself in a black button up shirt that's just unbuttoned enough to expose a little bit of chest, hair back in a ponytail with shiny black shoes and what almost look like black bell bottoms.

"WHOA!!!! I'm liking this. What do you think Kai- Kairi!?" Demyx says in panic when he sees her on the ground, unconsious, with a majorly bleeding nose.

"She's okay." Roxas says, cleaning off her face with some paper towels , and shoved some in her nostril, so they're removable, and holds her head up.

"What happened?" Demyx asks.

"Turn around and you might figure it out." Roxas says.

Demyx turns around to find a huge crowd of girls adoring his new look, some with nosebleeds, others drooling, and more simply stare.

"Wow... now I know how Axel and Zexion feel..." Demyx mutters.

"GET HIM!!!" one girl cries in the bunch, and they all snap to reality, their faces saying, "Yeah, I like that."

"Oh... aaaaaaaaaahhhhaaaaaahhhhhAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Demyx screams as he takes his head start.

The girls follow, tailed by Roxas. Kairi wakes up and is generously warped to Starbucks to watch the rest of the action.

----Meanwhile, outside the Starbuck's----

Axel, Sora, and Riku sit, waiting for something to happen. Axel suddenly spins around, as if sensing danger from that direction.

"What, Axel, what's going on?" Sora asks.

"Arf, woof woof, bark yap yap." Axel says, looking bored.

"You say Tommy's stuck in the well? I'M COMING TOMMY!!!" Sora shouts, running off.

"What's really going on, Axel?" Riku asks, seeing Axel's urgent expression.

"My Roxas-sense is tingling!" Axel tells Riku, still urgently staring.

"What? You're telling me you've got a Roxas-sense? Like, he's coming from that way?" Riku asks. Axel only nods, unmoving.

Kairi suddenly appears in Riku's lap.

"Umm... Hi Riku." Kairi says, both Riku and Kairi in a slightly akward disposition.

----Behind the fangrils stampede----

Roxas runs as fast as he can, but dosen't see any way of getting through the crowd.

_Here is a random tool, Roxas-san. Use it wisely._

A reeeeeeeally long rope appears in Roxas' arms.

"Great. What am I supposed to do with this?" Roxas asks of me, completely annoyed.

_Remember your training, Roxas-san._

"I never had any training!" Roxas shouts.

_Hmmm... Good point. Well, whatever. You'll figure it out. If you couldn't, I would have given you something else, because I want you to catch up in the coolest way possible._

_"That's not very helpful!!!"_ Roxas hisses.

_Oooo, that's my cue!!!! Remember, who you are..._

"What!!!" Roxas shouts, really mad at me. "Don't go!!"

_Remember..._

"Wait!! Don't leave me!!! I'm not a king, I... wait... what am I saying?" Roxas asks, and looks down at the rope. Hmmmm...Roxas moves to the left side of the crowd and looks ahead.Yesss... a building ahead... a rope... two keyblades... Actually, buildings all around...Roxas suddenly summons Oblivion and loops the rope over his shoulder, tying one end to the Oblivion's handle.Now the only question is... swing or slide?

Desiding against sliding on the Oathkeeper reasons that are obvious, like, the fact that it'd never really work, Roxas leaps onto a nearby building, and pushes off that to try and gain altiutude. twisting his body around to face the buildings on his left, he tosses the Oblivion twards a giant coffee cup...

----Axel, Riku, and Kairi----

_clink!_

Kairi looks up, past Riku's head, and sees a Keyblade with a rope attached to it get stuck in the giant coffee cup on teh Starbuck's building.

"Huh?" Kairi asks herself.

"Look! It's Roxas!!" Axel says, "I told you!!"

Riku looks up just in time to see Demyx in new clothes running up (waving and grining, too) followed by a huge crowd of fangirls and Roxas swinging from a rope over them, his legs tucked in close for speed.

Axel watches as Roxas makes his downward arc and grab up Demyx around the waist right in front of the Starbuck's, and then gracefully swing upward kicking out for extra momentum, Demyx instantly spinning to cling to Roxas. Roxas sees a nearby rooftop to leap to, with the help of a flagpole. He pushes off the rope at the top of his swing, and reaches for the flagpole with his left hand, holding Demyx with his right. Demyx, being veeeeery afraid of heights, continues to cling. Kairi sees Roxas grab the pole, get a little higher off it, and twist his body to fall just left enough to hit the roof, ("Awwww..." say all the fangirls as they seperate and leave) and faints again.

"Kairi... Kairi... KAIRI!!!" Riku shouts.

_She's had her share of excitement for today. I'll take her home._

And with that, Kairi appears in her bed, all tucked in, as milk and cookies mysteriously apperate onto her nightstand.

---Anyway, back to Axel & Co...---

"WHAT?! HE NEVER SAVED ME FROM FANGIRLS!!!! HE'D JUST SIT AND LAUGH AT ME!!!" Axel shouts, disbelieving.

"Maybe because Demyx never raped him. Or even tried to." Riku says, casually.

"Hey, guys!" Sora says, walking up, dripping wet.

"Wha-" Axel begins to ask.

"I saved Tommy! Poor kid, no one knew he was there. He was doomed until I showed up!" Sora says, proudly.

He suddenly flies up, flailing and screaming like a girl.

_God, I'm so tired of him. I know, I'll make him an awesome firework!_

"Umm... is he shooting sparks?" Riku asks, trying to see.

_Oh, wait..._

Night suddenly falls as Sora continues to shoot sparks from his body in an amazing display of bright colors.

"Ooooo... Aaahhhh..." Everyone says.

----In the sky----

"Heehee... " Sora says completely suspended, "This tickles."

_Yup, and you're making anyone who can see you happy. You can stay here for as long as you like, making fireworks for miles and miles around._

"Heehee, hahaha... O-okay, hoohoo..." Sora replies.

_Exellent._

----On the roof----

"Look, Demyx! Sora's exploding!!" Roxas shouts, pulling Demyx over to see the display. Demyx, however, resists Roxas' pull.

"What-?" Roxas asks.

"I'm... uhm... afraid of heights." Demyx says, flipping his new ponytail back over his shoulder.

Roxas stares for a second, but then clears his thoughts.

"How about I let you down?" Roxas asks.

"What?" Demyx replies.

"You know... to the ground. I can put you down over there, and..." Roxas says, running over to the other edge of the roof, "yeah, over here, as long as you keep your eyes closed."

"Okay." Demyx says. He and Roxas walk over to the edge of the roof. Demyx then closes his eyes as Roxas grabs him again and jumps of, just next to the fire escape. He summons the Oathkeeper and times a swing just right.

_CLANG!_

The prong of the Keyblade gets caught on the bottom wrung of the ladder, stopping them completely. Demyx openes his eyes as his feet touch ground, and he sees Roxas, grinning as he hangs upside down from his Keyblade, making his face level with Demyx's.

"Do I get to thank you?" Demyx asks.

"What?" Roxas asks.

"Properly! Do I get to thank you properly!! Shoot!" Demyx shouts.

_Demyx, I can't have you screwing up too much. How can I keep you around if you can't remember you're lines?_

"He got the point across!" Roxas shouts.

_Okay, gosh. Didn't mean to intrude on your moment, Juliet._

"What?" Roxas asks. "What's that supposed to mean?"

_Geez. You really don't watch movies, do you? If you saw Sp-- oops! Don't want to spoil this! I'm going now, I need to lie down because of my sore...um... rhombus._

"That's not even a body part!!" Roxas growls at me.

"Anyway... Do I get to thank you properly?" Demyx asks.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asks.

_Oh, wait, I forgot too! Sorry Demy!_

Suddenly rain begins pouring and Sora ends his little display. Endlessly tired, he wishes he were home, so I give him the whole Kairi deal. You know, with the cookies and such.

Roxas, still hanging upside down from his Keyblade, looks down at the sky.

"Hmm, it's odd for it to rain right now..." Roxas says, then screams, "AAAAAHHHHHH IT'S GETTING UP MY NOSE!!!!!"

A mask suddenly appears over Roxas' face to block the water.

"Umm... thanks?" Roxas says, curious.

_No problem. (heehee)_

"What did you just laugh for?" Roxas asks.

_You'll see._

"So, are you going to answer me, or not?" Demyx asks.

"I...!!!" Roxas says, remembering the Spider-Man kiss, suddenly peicing it together.

_You finally got it, huh?_

"Shut up." Roxas says.

"Huh?" Demyx asks.

"Yes." Roxas says.

"Wha-"

"You can thank me."

----In the Starbuck's----

"I didn't know you could pick locks, Axel." Riku says.

Starbuck's had locked up for the freakishly sudden night.

"Well, it comes in handy." Axel says, making hot chocolate for Riku and himself.

YAOI ALERT!!! SERIOUS MOMENT!!! SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE!!!

----In the alley----

"R-really? I-I can? You know what I..." Demyx blurts.

"Yeah, I understand. But that's why I got a mask intead of plugs, right? Because I'm Spider-Man." Roxas states, "Hey, could I get a full costume here?"

_Ooo, I can do more than that, Roxy. You ARE Spider-Man now, dude._

Roxas is suddenly put into a full Spidey suit, his keyblade replaced with a webstrand.

"Whoa." Roxas says.

"Yeah." Demyx says.

"So, you gonna thank me or not?" Spidey asks.

"Yeah, yeah! Of course!" Demyx says, stepping closer to him.

"Wait." Roxas says. He moves his chin twards the ground some so Demyx knows where to pull. Demyx slowly pulls back the mask, lightly feeling Roxas' cheeks against his fingers as he does so. He stops when the mask is back far enough, just past Roxas upper lip. Demyx pauses, as if he can't go on. Roxas sighs and swings slightly forward, closing the gap between them.

OKAY, YOU CAN KEEP READING NOW!!!(But keep in mind that this is now almost a Spider-Man parody.)

"I was sitting on the beach one day, in the merry merry month of May..." Xigbar says as he walks down the alley, "Hey Demyx."

"H-hey, Xiggy." Demyx says, looking up in a dreamlike state.

"What're you... well lookie here. Is this... webbing? Well I guess you really hit some amazing luck to find out that Spidey's really gay and... WHAT'S THAT BLUE THING DOING HERE!?!" He shouts, warping away.

"SOMETHING GRABBED A HOLD OF MY HAND!!"Demyx says, the blue thing grabbing his hand.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU!!!" Spidey shouts, punching the blob from the rooftop he supposedly left from. The blob turns green and withers away.

"I heard a sound!" Demyx says, turning around, turning around to find the thing that made the sound.

"Myserious whisper..." Spider-Man says.

"The day that love..." says a guy coming down on a glider in a Green Goblin costume, "CAME TO PLAY!!!!"

"I'm having a heart attack..." some random old man says as he clutches his chest and then dies.

"Fingertips..." the Goblin whispers, pointing his finger at Spidey, "fingertips..." A finger laser shoots at Spidey, but he dodges it. Suddenly, a blue tentical thing wraps around the Green Goblin.

"I walk along darkened corridors." Riku says from the roof, wearing a blue suit, the tentical that's wrapping the Goblin coming from his arm.

"What was that all about?" Demyx asks.

"I'm not sure, but let's find out who this Goblin guy is, and then ask questions." Spidey says, pulling off the Goblin's mask.

"SORA?!" Spider-Man asks in astonishment.

"Yeah, and I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddeling kids..." Sora says.

"Sora, you're the same age we are, and you haven't done anything yet." Riku says, climbing down from the rooftop.

"Oh, yeah- WAIT!!! MY BALL AND CHAIN!!" Sora shouts.

"Huh?" Demyx asks.

"I LOST MY LUCKY BALL AND CHAIN!!!" Sora screams.

"Whatever. What can you tell us, authoress?" Spider-Man asks.

_That's against the rules. You can't ask me._

"Why not? I'm going to find out anyway." Spider-Man says.

_(sigh...) Whatever. Sora got powers from his freaky green goo that he drank some time ago. That blue stuff on Riku is my parody of Venom, and is actually what was left of that stuff. I'm not sure why it's blue yet, and Zexion needs checking on, because he had some, remember?_

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" Riku shouts.

_Of course I am, I'm the supreme being of this story._

"Uhh... okay... Let's go see Zexion now." Spider-Man says.

Sora shares his glider with Demyx as Riku and Roxas swing.

* * *

♥♥♥♥ XD 


	4. Zexion? Really?

**Disclaimer: You know, these things are almost like a "Welcome back! Try not to get yourself sued!" kind of thing. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or the plot hole idea. Event though I can't remember where it came from. Whatever.**

* * *

"Hello?" Demyx calls into the dark empty house.

"Maybe he's not home?" Sora asks.

"No, he's here..." Riku says.

"Maybe he's taking a potty break?" Spidey asks.

Everyone looks at spidey like he's crazy.

"Did you just say 'potty break?" Demyx asks.

"Yeah, everyone needs them." Spidey says.

Suddenly, a figure in a long, dark cloak lands silently in front of Demyx.

"HI THERE, ROOMIE!" Zexion shouts, glomping Demyx, "I MADE COOKIES!"

Now everyone stares at Zexion.

"What? Am I not allowed to make cookies?" Zexion asks.

"Something's wrong." Sora whispers into Riku's ear. Riku nods.

"I feel so WONDERFUL today!!!!" Zexion shouts, streching his arms to the sides.

RIIIIIIIPP!!!

"Whoa." Sora says.

"Wow." Demyx says.

"Uhh... does that make any sense at all?" Spidey asks.

"Hmph." Riku says, crossing his arms.

"What?" Zexion asks, honestly confused.

"Dude, you've got wings." Demyx tells Zexion.

For indeed, Zexion's wings had spread in unison with his arms when he streched them.

"What?! Really?" Zexion asks, spinning around to try to see them, his wings knocking things over, and them being saved by Spidey's reflexes and webbing.

"LOOK!" Sora says, grabbing a wing and folding it over so Zexion can see it.

"Wow, I can feel it." Zexion says, "Like, I can feel you holding it... weird... and yet so cool."

He suddenly runs and jumps out of the second story window, taking off with grace and... well... you get the picture.

Everyone immediatly follows him, except Demyx and Spidey, who obviously want to ask me some questions, so I'll put them on the roof.

"Why the roof?" Spidey asks, looking around.

"It's still nighttime?" Spidey asks.

"Why would it be day?" Demyx asks.

"Couldn't Riku do something about that?" Spidey asks

"Who would want to be assosiated with that dunderhead?" Demyx asks.

"After what she did to him?" Spidey asks.

"Were you there for that?" Demyx asks.

"Gossipy thing?" Spidey asks.

"What is that?" Demyx asks.

"What?" asks Spidey

"Who here likes chocolate milk?" Demyx asks.

"Good point." says Spidey.

"YOU LOSE!" Demyx says, pointing with a huge smile on his face.

"Do wings really make sense for Zexion? I mean, really..." Spider-Man says.

"Well, no, but..." Spidey says.

"I wanna be Superman." Demyx says.

Demyx's really hott clothes suddenly change into a Superman costume, which looks suprisingly good with a ponytail.

"How come he got a choice?" Roxas asks, pulling off his mask.

"No, if I really got a choice, I would have been-"

Demyx tries to leap into flight, but it dosen't work, and he falls off the roof, because he _did_ leap far considering his super-strength.Roxas jumps after him and lands on his feet, as does Supes.

"Whoa. That didn't hurt." Demyx says.

"Lucky you. I only absorb the impact with my super-strength." Roxas says.

"What?" Supes asks.

"Didn't you ever watch _The Greatest American Hero_?" Roxas asks.

"Captian America flies?" Supes asks.

"Of course." Roxas says, "See, directly taking off dosen't come until later. For now, stick with a running start, and two jumps, like this."

Roxas stands next to Demyx and puts his finger up, as if to say 'Watch me now.' He then backs up a couple of steps, hesitates for a second, then sprints as fast as he can. He takes a tiny jump (which isn't so tiny by regular terms), and as soon as he lands, he pushes as hard as he can off the ground. Roxas throws his arms forward as though _he_ were Superman, taking off into flight. Amazingly, Roxas does go farther than he ever has before, and enjoys the feeling of the wind lowing on his face, through his hair... when he remembers that his mask isn't on, and puts it on midjump. He sticks to a far off building that he seemingly rocketed straight to.

**_Your turn, Demy. _**

* * *

Me likes! You likes? You no likes? SAY SO! Introducing, the all-new 'GO' BUTTON (which isn't that all-new)! Click it, type your reactions, and click submit! It's that easy! And if you liked that, I'll throw in a FREE bottle of OXY-CLEAN (I don't own Oxy-Clean either)!!!! XD 


	5. TMI

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue... blah blah blah... get on with the story.**

* * *

"Aww... do I have tooooooo??" Demyx asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

_**Yes. Yes you do.**_

Demyx sighs and looks up at Spider-Man, who is currently stuck to a distant building. He begins with a running start. He takes a small (which, remember, isn't so small) leap. He suddenly snaps into focus, and lands hard, and pushes of the ground with all his force... straight towards the building Spidey's on. Totally freaking out, Superman curves his body left, hard. He winces, slightly, at the sharp curve he forced his body into. He then remembers why he took off int he first place, and flies up high. Once he thinks he's high enough, he stops and looks down. Supes, upon looking down, freezes and truns pale, remembering the fact that he is terrified of heights. He shakes it off, remembering that he's freaking _flying,_ and uses his super-vision to look for Zexion. He finds instead, a battle taking place in front of the Starbuck's that he'd been running past earlier today. He spots Spidey, already swinging as fast as he can toward the battle, most likely guided by his spider-sense.

---Now, we're following Spidey, okies? Okies.---

Spider-man lands on a nearby rooftop to watch the scene unfold before his eyes. Sora, Riku, and even a new female hero that resembles Electra, are all fighting a baddie, who is the spitting image of Carnage. And who usually beats Carnage? That's right.

Spider-Man and Venom, teamed up.

Roxas gulps beneath his mask as he jumps down from the roof. He hadn't even landed when his spider-sense blared, and then stopped as soon as it started. He looks up after he lands to see Superman, floating, a car in arms, which Spidey assumed was headed for him. Supes tossed it straight back at Carnage, and everyone else moved, fast. The car impacted with Carnage, and exploded. The strange substance that serves as the symbiote in this perticular parody was peeled back some, the weaknesses of symbiotes being heat and hypersonics, for those of you that didn't know. Anyway, the "symbiote" was pulled back, especially over the head...

"AXEL!" Demyx shouts, completely disbelieving.

"Hey there, Demy." Carnage says.

"Let him GO!" Superman tells Carnage, in a suprisingly strong voice.

"Sorry. Can't do that. I _loove_ seeing the anguish on your face... Demy dearest? Oh, my. It seems my host is closer to you than he lets on."

**"SHUT **_**UP!!"**_ Superman shouts, and flies faster than the eye can see, straight into Axel's stomach. Carnage lands, gracefully.

"Good, Demyx! You know what to... oh, excuse me." Carnage says, over Axel's temporary audio control, recovering Axel's head.

"Axel!" Demyx says, reaching out to Carnage, perhaps in the hopes that Axel might be able to reach back, to reasure him that everything will be fine.

"Aww... this is too ADORABLE!" Carnage says, taking advantage of Superman's momentarily dropped guard to wrap him up, and pull him to the ground.

Superman did not struggle.

Carnage pulled Supes upright and completely encased his body in symbiote.

Superman still made no motion.

"What is he doing?" Green Goblin asks Electra.

"No clue." Electra says.

"And, why are we just standing here?"

"You kidding? Superman always wins. Just wait."

"Okay, Kairi." GG says.

Electra freezes.

"Oops, sorry, I... you just remind me of a friend of mine." GG says.

"...Sora?" Electra asks.

GG freezes.

"It's okay, I really am Kairi." Elactra says.

"... Oh." GG says.

Spider-Man clenches his fists, and his teeth beneath his mask, unable to watch Superman at Carnage's mercy any longer. He grabs a pumpkin bomb from GG and thows it at Carnage, watching it explode, exposing Axel's left side. Spidey follows up with a flying punch to the face. Axel's right arm grabs Spidey's throat, and lifts him above Axel's head. Roxas sees the left side of Axel's face wearing a saddened expression, that suddenly changes to a severly shocked one after a moment of Carnage's right arm holding him up. After another moment, Carnage's right side expression grins, as Axel's side softly says,

"My Roxas-sense is tingling..." And is covered, once more, by Carnage's terrifying visage. Underneath his mask, Roxas puts on the angriest face he can muster, expecting Carnage to practially rip his mask off.

_Shoot, he really does have a Roxas-sense..._ Roxas thinks, having heard the rumors before.

Carnage tosses Spidey aside.

"Spidey!" GG shouts, immideatly rushing over to see if he's alright.

"You didn't free yourself." Carnage says to Superman, walking over to him, "That was more than enough time, and my lapse of consentration was inexcusable."

"No," Superman says, look Carnage straight in the eyes, "I didn't."

"Why not?" Carnage asks, right up in Superman's face.

Superman does not answer. Carnage only continues grinning as Superman lowers his eyes onto Carnage's chest.

"Wha- EEIIIIARRRGGHHH!!!" Carnage screams and immideatly back off.

"Heat vision..." Riku mumbles to himself. The restrains on Supes slowly slide off, and as soon as his feet touch the ground, Supes makes a walking advancement upon the recoiling Carnage.

Carnage tries one last trick.

He pulls himself off the spot on Axel where Supes is focused.

"I was hoping you'd do that." Superman says, and pours on the heat.

A look of terror crosses Carnage's face, just before he bursts into flames.

Zexion lands in fornt of Axel as the Carnage symbiote is absorbed br Riku's symbiote.

"That felt GOOOOOD!!" Axel says, a huge grin covering his features.

"Dude, where were _you_!?" GG asks Zexion.

"I... I really had to pee." Zexion says.


	6. Axel's Dirty Mind

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own KH, or the Plot-hole thing, either, but I can't remember who I got it from, but, whoever's idea it is, PLEASE DON'T SUE MEH!!! DX

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

"What?!" Sora/the Green Goblin asks Zexion, "Dude! IT's basic super-battle 101! If you have to pee, you either hold it, or pee in the bad guy's face as a distraction!"

Axel and Demyx/Superman both give GG a weird look.

"What kind of comics have you been reading?" Supes asks.

"The true kind!" GG shouts.

"Whatever. He dosen't really read comics." Riku/Venom says, sighing.

"Yes I do!" GG bellows in protest.

"Yeah, those girly Pretty Pony comics." Venom says.

"That's not true, I read plenty of DC and Marvel!" GG shouts.

"Then what is Superman's newspaper?" Venom asks.

Demyx raises his hand.

"The Daily Planet." GG answers.

"What Superman's Kryptonian name?"

Demyx raises his hand.

"Kal-El."

"What is the main source of Superman's powers?"

Demyx raises his hand.

"Our yellow sun."

"When did Bruce Wayne choose Batman as his identity?"

Demyx raises his hand.

"When a bat scared him as he was thinking about how to be a more effective crimefighter."

"What is Dick Grayson's current alias?"

Demyx raises his hand.

"Nightwing."

"How is he related to Batman?"

Demyx raises his hand.

"He was the first Robin."

"What was Peter Parker doing when he got his powers?"

Demyx doesn't raise his hand this time, because he knows he's just going to be ignored.

"Watching a science demonstration at his high school."

"Which is?"

"Midtown High."

"Where did Spider-Man's black suit really come from?"

"A machine in another dimension."

"What is Carnage?"

"Venom's 'offspring'."

"Name the people who have been the Green Goblin."

"Norman Osborn, Harry Osborn, Dr. Hamilton, and Phil Urich."

"Who was Gwen Stacy?"

"Peter Parker's first love."

"How did she die?"

"By whiplash to her neck from a web that Spider-Man tried to stop her fall with. It caught her by her ankles."

"I... I didn't know that..." Spider-Man/Roxas mutters under his breath.

"What movie was Bruce Wayne and his parents leaving when his parents died?" Venom continues.

"He was at a movie?"

Demyx puts off a pink glow that is accompanied by flowers, and a huge, knowing grin.

"What is the answer, Superman?"

"The Mask of Zorro. And he was nine. And his parents had just agreed to send him out to a private school the day before that, it was celebration thing, even though Bruce's parents already took him out to see the city once every month." Supes says, happily.

"Really? I didn't know that." GG says.

"Yup, it's true." Supes says.

_**All the information you just read is very accurate, I went over it myself.**_

"Of course it's accurate, you're the one writing the story." Venom says.

_**Now you're getting it. You know what? I think Axel's feeling left out.**_

"Actually, I kind of am." Axel says.

_**Hmm... Let's do something really cool with you... let's see...**_

"Umm... I'm already practically Pyro, maybe we could just stick with that." Axel says.

_**So, you just want a costume?**_

"Hm... you know... now that I think about it... I could even just use my cloak if you give me something awesome..."

_**See? I thought so. Now... I GOT IT!!**_

"What?" Axel asks. Then he suddenly scrunches his face.

"What is it, Axel?" asks Superman

"I... do you smell all that?" Axel asks Superman.

"Is that it? You gave him super smell?" Supes asks.

_**But wait, there's more!**_

"Aah. Wha- that... that feels weird..." Axel says softly, rubbing his forearm.

"What? Is it some sort of growth?" Superman begins to ask, stepping closer to Axel.

"I don't know, it just feels weird." Axel says, lifting his arm.

"Maybe I can use my X-ray vis-" Superman begins to say when three claws suddenly pop out of Axel's hand, and almost shank Superman.

"Nevermind?" Supes says, cross-eyed at the claws. Axel's suprised expression slowly slides into one of complete satisfaction.

"YEEEEHAAA!!!! I'M WOLVERINE, BIZNATCHES!!! HEEEEYAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Axel shrieks, dancing around with his claws extended. Everyone watches as Axel continues to dance...

and stab himself in the left shoulder while trying to do a move.

"AHH!" Axel shouts, retracting his claws, but still grinning, "That hurt."

Everyone watches, including the grinning Axel, as his healing factor kicks in.

"Yeheeheeheeah!" Axel says, celebrating again.

Everyone suddenly breaks into a squaredance.

Then, Superman falls on his butt, and everyone laughes. Then it randomly starts snowing.

"Huh?" GG questions.

_**Take a look around**_

"Hey..." Supes says, getting up.

"IT'S FREAKIN' WINTER!" Electra/Kairi shrieks, shivering, for the the skantily clad do not survive winter.

_**Oh, my bad. You wanna be someone else?**_

"AS LONG AS THEY'RE NOT DRESSED LIKE THIS!!" Kairi screams, looking like she's about to explode.

But she falls asleep instead.

"What?" Venom asks.

"I... I think she just switched into hybernation..." GG says, picking her up.

"Why don't you take her home?" Dark Claw asks.

"Dark Claw? Isn't he Wolverine?" Superman asks.

_**No, he's using his cloak as a costume, remember? And that is the name of the mix between Wolverine and Batman in the mixed DC/Marvel comic series. **_

"Okay, even _I_ didn't know that." Demyx says.

_**That's because your knowlege can not exceed the all powerfull.**_

"Isn't can not one word?" Demyx asks, "And aren't I supposed to be 'Superman' when in costume?"

"Ooo..." GG says.

"You've invoked the wrath..." Spider-Man says.

_**INTO THE PLOT-HOLE WITH YOU!!!**_

'Superman' suddenly vanishes.

"Wenus!" Dark Claw exclaimes, pulling his hood up.

"Huh?" Zexion asks, as Riku's busy watching Sora fly away on his glider with Kairi in his arms.

"WHOA! I FORGOT YOU WERE THERE!" Dark Claw shouts, looking over at Zexion.

"How come I don't have a superhero alias yet?" Zexion asks.

_**Because I didn't think you wanna be called 'Angel'.**_

"No, but I always thought Archangel was pretty cool."

_**Uhh... okay.**_

_Why is Riku still watching the sky?_ Dark Claw thinks to yours truely.

_**You missed something while we've been debating. I know that with the way you think...**_

"HE KISSED SORA?!" Axel shouts, putting his hood down.

**_you'll figure it out pretty quickly._**

**_

* * *

_**

XD


	7. Brand New Chapter

**Disclaimer:... I hate typing disclaimers. And I don't own KH.**

Sorry I took so long... XD

* * *

"Waht?" Supes asks.

"Heehee... I wanna make pancakes!!" Archangel says.

_**You know what? I don't like how long it takes to type 'Archangel'. **_

"Whatever." Zexion says.

"I DID NOT!" Riku shouts.

"Whatever. And why did you let Supes out of the plot-hole so soon?" Zexion asks.

_**Because I actually have a better use for him.**_

"Hey, can I change my name?" Axel asks.

_**Which one?**_

"Dark Claw." Axel says, "It sounds kinda dorky when you say it out loud."

"HEY, HEY!! I KNOW!!" shouts Zexion.

_**What?**_

"Umm..." he says, "I forgot."

"Hey, does anybody even remember about what happened in the last chapter?" Riku asks, "And what is spelled wrong, the first word of this chapter."

_**I know, but I'm to lazy to correct it.**_

"Are you people totally ignoring what happened?" Riku asks.

"No, we just don't care." Supes says. "It's a random yaoi story, dude. I kissed Spidey in chapter... which one was it?"

_**Aw, I dunno.**_

"What!? YOU KISSED HIM!?" Axel shouts, popping his claws. Supes tenses, if only for a moment.

"What's the big deal? He let me." Supes says, "and besides, it's not like he's anybody important"

"NOT IMPARTANT!?" Axel asks, grabbing Supes by the cape parts that are at either sides of his neck.

"Yo, I'm right here." Spidey says, waving his arms.

"Exactly." Axel growls, gripping Supes' cape harder.

"Geez, wasn't this supposed to be random?" Riku asks, shrugging.

_**Yeah, but I always have problems writing stories that don't have some kind of plot. And besides, this'll be fun to watch. **_

"Big mistake." Demyx says, narrowing his eyes. He then flies up high, with Axel still hanging on. Everyone watches as they fly up, up, and out of sight.

"Who are you? Axel just started fighting Demyx, and he's friggin' SUPERMAN!! He knows that's suicide!" Riku asks Spider-Man.

"The only one who can stop this battle before Axel gets himself killed." Spider-Man says.

"Good point." Riku says.

"I'll get him up there!" Zexion says, unfolding his wings.

"AXEL!!" Spider-Man shouts, his spider-sense suddenly tingling. Spidey leaps away from Zexion's grasp and bounces up two nearby tall buildings, faster than it takes Zexion to realize that Spidey sensed Axel's decent, and begins to go after Axel himself. Spider-Man stands at the edge of the tallest nearby rooftop, ready to spring for the quickly falling Axel. Spider-Man waits, his eyes narrowing beneath his mask as Axel falls, and Zexion struggles with the winter winds, but still coming up fast... right at him. His spider-sense warns him of Zexion, but oddly enough, not of any danger from above...

Axel's red hair reminds Roxas of the task at hand, and he watches intently, until Zexion gets too close. His reflexes force him to jump off the building, out of the way of Zexion.

"AXEL!!" Roxas screams, realizing his one shot was ruined, and Zexion couldn't have caught him. He curves down immediately, trying to see where Axel is, just in time to avoid Riku, shooting past with Axel in his arms.

"You'll see." Riku tells Axel. Spider-Man reaches up and grabs Riku at the stomach of his outfit, preventing them from going any further

"Oh." Axel says, as Spider-Man executes a front flip and shoots a web, still holding Riku, who's still got Axel.

"HEY!" Axel shouts, "I know who I wanna be now!"

_**Okay, shoot.**_

Axel thinks his thought, and I like it.

_**Hey, Riku, let Axel go.**_

"What, after all we went through to save him?" Riku squeals in protest.

"Dude, did you just squeal?" Spidey asks Riku.

_**Just do it!**_

"O-okay... I just hope you know what you're doing." Riku says.

"When does the supreme force NOT know what it's doing?" Axel says, as Spidey reaches the top of his swing. Spidey tosses Riku up, who throws Axel even higher.

Axel strikes a really cool pose, throwing his arms up so that he almost would look like a cheerleader, with his legs pointed straight down, but only while he was still going up. He hangs in the air, in the same pose, but if anyone else could see his fingers, they'd see that Axel is holding on to something. He lets go with one hand, and twists his other wrist, so he can pull himself up using the apparently movable thing he's holding on to, but instead of actually getting onto it, he just font flips off of it.

"Did he just pause, and then do a front flip.. in midair?" Zexion asks.

"Yeah, he did, but he was holding on to something." Superman says, standing next to Zexion.

"Why didn't you save Axel?" Spider-Man asks Supes.

"I really wanted to, but the authoress told me not to..." Demyx answers.

_**Otherwise, this really coolness wouldn't be happening, so shuddup and watch!**_

_Axel sure knows how to show off... _Roxas thinks to himself.

"Wait... he's not holding onto anything anymore... and he's striking a... Superman pose... HE'S STRIKING A ME!! THAT DOES IT!!" Demyx shouts, flying up after Axel.

Axel merely looks, and grins. He puts on a "I am God" kind of expression, and makes a gesture, like he's using the Force on Superman.

Superman flies straight into an invisible barrier.

"GREAT SCOTT!!" Supes cries in shock, "Wait... did I seriously just say that?"

"I'm afraid you did, Demy, old bud." Axel says, floating closer to Supes, "You pulled your catchphrase."

"Wh-what are you now?" Superman asks.

"I'm glad you asked." Axel says, floating downward. His feet touch down on some invisible surface.

"What... wait... I can see it... if only a little... It's a..." Supes stutters.

"I may not be able to change what it's made out of, but I can change it's color." Axel says, grinning.

"Oh..." Demyx mutters. Sliver color begins to define the features of the platform, starting from where Axel's feet are, and also creeps up Axel's legs from underneath his boots, covering his skintight clothings.

"Clothings?" asks Spider-Man, "Is that even a word?"

"And how long does it take one guy on a glider to..." Zexion begins to comment.

The Green Goblin suddenly appears next to Zexion.

"Oops... Sorry... I got lost..." Sora says, rubbing the back of his neck.

_**There. Now SHUDDUP, and WATCH!! DX**_

"Wow! Even the authoress is good at making weird faces!!" Sora shouts.

_**That's it. I'm sick of you. INTO THE PLOT-HOLE!!**_

Sora suddenly dissapears.

_**MAN!! THIS STORY IS GETTING WAAAAAYY TOO SERIOUS!!11!1!!**_

"YOU'RE THE SILVER SURFER!!" Superman shouts, then winces in pain and yells, "I STUBBED MY TOE!!"

"Dude..." Axel says, taking off his cloak, "Hey! Check this out!"

"Whoa... You're..." Zexion starts.

"Nekkid!! XD" Sora says, "Hey! I made a weird face too!"

"I thought you just put him in a plot-hole?" Sliver Surfer asks, looking at his new shiny self.

_**No on else would have said that line as well. **_

"Good point."Riku says.

"Soooooo... What now?" Axel asks.

...

Everyone looks around for a moment or three as crickets do their thing.

_**I KNOW!!**_

--At Starbuck's--

"I'm glad this went this way..." Sora says, eating his ice cream.

"Me too." Riku says, "That superhero thing was getting waaaayy out of hand."

Kairi looks around. "What just happened?"

"The authoress just ran out of ideas, so she's starting a 'Brand New Day'." Riku explains.

"What?" Axel complains, "Just after I got my new powers? Duuuuuddee..."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
